Gone and There
by Willowfur and Piper
Summary: Drabbles I guess.. BrambleXSquirrel... ALL OF THEM!


**Step 1: Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>Step 2: Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>Step 3: Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>Do 10 to 12 of these, then post them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tattoo by Jordin Sparks<strong>

Brambleclaw stared at Squirrelflight who was eating a mouse across camp. Her fiery pelt shinned in the bright sun, like her personality. He couldn't help but stare. Any tom in there right mind would. _She's beautiful but you can't have her._ A voice seemed to taunt him. _Why would she want you. She'll look down on you like everyone else. Blame your father. _

Squirrelflight seemed to stick to him. He couldn't shake her. He thought about her all the time. All he could do was watch. That's all he could do. He shook his head.

"Hey," squirrelflight said to him.

_I love you. _He thought. "Hi."

* * *

><p><strong>Decode by Paramore<strong>

Squirrelflight looked over at Brambleclaw whom was hunting. Did he like her? She hoped so. She liked him. He seemed mysterious but if you talked to him, you wouldn't think so. He wasn't one to voice what went on in his head. You had to guess, which is near impossible. Firestar had mentioned once that Tigerstar was hard to guess. Is that where he got it from? Was Brambleclaw like Tigerstar? _No. _Squirrelflight thought. _Don't you dare think like that. He will NEVER be like Tigerstar._

Squirrelflight didn't know that for sure. She was almost sure that he wasn't.

She had faith in him.

* * *

><p><strong>Everytime We Touch by Cascada<strong>

Brambleclaw's pelt brushed up against Squirrelflight's. theyre tails touched slightliy. They were alone under the moon that was barely visible.

"Hey Squirrelflight," Brambleclaw said.

"Yeah," Squirrelflight said.

"What are you feeling?" Brambleclaw asked. He hoped it was love for him.

"I don't know," Squirrelflight said. "A lot of things."

"Oh," Brambleclaw said. It wasn't the answer he was hoping for. He just stopped talking.

* * *

><p><strong>Wake Me When September Ends by Green Day<strong>

Ashfur looked over at Squirrelflight, well aware of Brambleclaw's hot glare. Did he dare go over to her? Yes.

Brambleclaw glared at Ashfur as he went over to her.

"What's go you riled?" Thornclaw said next to him.

"Nothing," Brambleclaw said.

"She cat trouble?" Thronclaw guessed.

"Just mind your own business," Brambleclaw said.

Brambleclaw ignored Squirrelflight and Ashfur as he went into the Warrior's den.

_Wake me when this is over. _He thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Moment 4 Life by Nicki Minaj<strong>

Squirrelflight gazed up at the stars above her head. They were so far away. Lately, she had noticed Brambleclaw looking at the other she cats in the clan. It annoyed her. Like he couldn't ever notice her but he could notice everyone else. Yeah, that's how it went. It was still annoying. Being impatient, she didn't want to wait for Brambleclaw.

"Hey Squirrelflight," a voice said behind her. She looked behind he to see Brambleclaw there with a mouse in his mouth.

"Hey Brambleclaw," she said. _Finally?_ She thought.

He dropped the mouse infront of her.

"Do you want it? I'm not hungry," he said.

"um, sure," she said. She wasn't hungry herself but she took it.

_I wish moments like this were more often_. She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy by Britney Spears<strong>

Squirrelflight waited as Brambleclaw and Dustpelt organized patrols. She wanted to know what she was doing today. Actually, she wanted to know of she was with Brmableclaw. She loved him, he couldn't see it? Could he? She didn't know, he was hard to read sometimes.

The two toms then proceeded to tell the waiting claw what they were doing. She would hunt with Bakenfur. He heart dropped. She wasn't with Brambleclaw. Rainwhisker was.

_Only you Brambleclaw_, she thought to herself. _Could do this to me._

* * *

><p><strong>Pocket Full of Sunshine<strong>

The sun Warmed Squirrelflight's fur as she crouched on the forest floor. She and Brambleclaw were funting. Alone. She had waited forever to be alone with Brambleclaw. Finally, she had the chance. She wouldn't scwer it up. she could impress Bramblecalw with lots of pray. He would like that. He loved his clan.

But then again, they wasn't much out here right now. It was nice weather, where was the pray?

Ugg. Squirrelflight thought.

"Squirrelflight? Do u have anything?" Brambleclaw yowled.

"No," Sqirrelflight said.

"Let's go back," Brambleclaw said.

* * *

><p><strong>Your Betrayal by Bullet For My Valentine<strong>

_It's unforgivable. _At least he thought it was. Almost was.

_If its unforgiveable, why cant I stay away? _He growled as he thoughts. His mind lost a grip with reality a long time ago. Insanity. His blood boiled with the thought of the lying she-cat named Squirrelflight.

"Bramblecalw?" a voice behind him meowed.

"Stay away," he growled.

"You said forever," she hissed.

"You should have thought about that before," he said. "You lied. Pay the price. Every lie has one." He glanced over at her. "I should know."

"But I had to-" she started.

"Forget it," he said.

"You're in my head all the time."

"To bad," he said." Stay away. Leave me be."

* * *

><p><strong>How To Love by Lil Wayne<strong>

_How do you love a lier? _Brambleclaw thought._ She needs to lean first._

_How to love…? She _thought to herself as she sulked by herself in the corner_. Like I would know. _

_Couldn't ever figure out how to love. _Brambleclaw thought.

_It affected us all. _She thoughts. _Never gonna forgive._

"Forgive me," she said. "I can learn."

"How would I know?" he said.

"I will," she promised.

"I forgive you," he said. "Don't betray that."

"I won't," she promised. To him and herself.

"You beautiful," he said.

"How to love," she muttered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I Will Possess Your Heart by Death Cab For Cutie<strong>

Brambleclaw stalked Squirrelflight. She was hunting. Unexpecting him.

_I wish you could see potential. _He thought. _our story can start._

She was still unaware of him. _I will possess your heart._

His refection showed up in a puddle. _Can we finally be…?_

_Gotta spend so time with me._ He thought still glancing at the puddle.

"Brambleclaw?" a voice asked, approaching him. _Stop rejecting, I'm practically screaming I love you._

"Uhh, yeah?" he said, slightly emarassed.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He said. "Hunting."

She brightened. "Lets go together."

He nodded.

_I will possess your heart._

* * *

><p><strong>Monster by Skillet<strong>

_I feel.. _He thought as he layed over his leaders body. _Hawkfrost! _He thought angerly. _This is your fault._

_Nope. _His brothers voice said in his head. _Your fault. You listened._

_I feel like a monster. _Brambleclaw thought.

_You keep your darkside locked up. Let it go. _Tigerstar said to him.

_Never. What would Squirrelflight think? _He thought.

_Who cares._

_Me. _he growled in his head.

"I feel like a monster."

* * *

><p><strong>Untouched by Veronicas<strong>

_Love me. _She thought. _I'm feeling unloved._

She ate her mouse alone, ignoring Ashfur's advances and left to ate alone.

_Why can't you do that? _She thought. _Never say goodbye. _She willed him to answer, even though he couldn't hear her.

_I need you. _

_I feel untouched. _She thought.

"Hey Squirrelflight," he said coming over.

She calmed down before answering. "Hey Brambleclaw."

"Can I join you?"

Her heart leapt. "Yes."

_I'll never forget you._

* * *

><p><strong>Done! All 12!<strong>

**Good god! This is harder than it LOOKS. Sorry is any of these are bad… time was fairly pressed. I was typing like crazy and my mom looked at me funny.**

**Then my GODDAMN CAT SAT ON THE KEYBOARD! Ugg!**

**I love cats but mine can be ANNOYING!**

**Now you know why its named Crowfeather. And looks like him. Except my cats fur is longer. Just a little.**

**Lol.**

**Anyways. Review please!**

**And the good review, not the flamey kind. **


End file.
